


Приём, как слышно?

by noodl



Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: M/M, drunk talks, телефонный разговор, тупые отсылки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodl/pseuds/noodl
Summary: Сегодня Дамир ловит ветра Медного шерстяным пальто, курит и думает о Гарри Поттере.
Relationships: Дамир Тахаутдинов/Станислав Вознесенский
Kudos: 7





	Приём, как слышно?

— Земля, Земля, я Юпитер. Вы не спите?

— Сплю. 

В Дамире пять стопок водки, залитых боярским и хиросимой, но чувствует он себя по-трезвому лучше всех.  _ Татарская кровь вперемешку с профессионализмом.  _ Его пальцы умело щёлкают зажигалку с золотой вставкой — Виталя бы назвал это позерством, Дамир бы попросил Виталю заткнуться и не портить атмосферу шестой сигареты в искусственное небо Медного. Дым улыбкой оплетает легкие, а на другом конце провода (зеркала? магии? маги вообще используют слово «магия» в быту? или по телику? гарри поттер вот в интервью вроде никогда не использовал.Дамир, если честно, его недолюбливает) терпеливо молчат. 

— Если вы решили пошутить, то я уже умер от смеха и вешаю трубку. Цветы оставьте под дверью.

Из чарзеркальца, сплошь обклеенного стикерами с бравл старс, доносится шелест простыней и тяжёлый вздох. Фотка Стаса, тайком сделанная Дамиром специально для заставки звонка — прямая спина в сером пиджаке, опущенный в бумаги подбородок, хмурый взгляд и чуть прикусаная металлическая ручка, — идеально не компонирует с его приглушённым подушкой голосом. Дамир только хмыкает, свободной рукой перехватывая зеркальце поудобней. 

— Включи зеркалюху. 

— Кого?

— Видеосвязь, говорю, активируй, —  _ совсем молодежь пошла_, думает Дамир и уже прикидывает план троллинга на ближайшую неделю.

— Нет. 

— Ну пожалуйста? 

— Нет. 

— Я принесу розы. 

— Только попробуй. 

Иногда Дамир подмечает удивительные факты об окружающей его жизни и даже подумывает выпустить отдельную книгу. Она бы называлась «Факториальная книга» — он весело констатирует, что копирайтинг был спасён в тот момент, когда Стас подал документы на физический факультет Гарварда. Так вот, факт номер тринадцать — Стас по непонятным причинам ебал розы в рот. 

— Чертов Маяковский, — сигарета тлеет с невероятной скоростью, и Дамир тянется за следующей, с надеждой вглядываясь в зеркальную гладь. С другой стороны страдальчески стонут и Дамир чуть ли не хрюкает — он  _ обожает _ его изводить. Он пытается придать голосу жалости, но получается по-издевательски отвратительно. — Ну Стасик Янович. 

Внутри Дамира, взрослого мужчины с ребёнком на руках, 24/7 живет детская радость к совершенно неправильным вещам. Например, к возможности остаться за порогом стасовых апартаментов примерно на три дня. На большее Стаса уже не хватает, Дамир сует слишком дурацкие записки ему под дверь. 

Холодный воздух Медного начинает неприятно холодить кожу запястий, а в груди Дамира понемногу щемит северными ветрами — иногда ему со Стасом  _ безответно трудно_. Не дождавшись ответа, его собственное отражение смотрит мимо, куда-то годом раннее, где на него разлили кофе и залезли на колени, дернули пальцы из-под его ладони и провели носом по колючей щеке. Где-то внутри стреляет разбитой пепельницей и десятками сломанных карандашей, сгребанием в стопку бумажек с математическими вычислениями и приготовленной чашкой кофе в 3 утра под несчастное эссе Жалсараева. Куча недопониманий и холодных обид по пустякам, огромное количество сведенных бровей, азарт весёлых стартов девятиклашек и подброшенные вверх победные кулаки в белоснежной рубашке, бесстыдное стягивание ремня прямо после уроков и сотня неотвеченных сообщений — порой Стас кажется какой-то изъебанной иллюзией, которую Дамир сам себе надумал. 

Ветер сильным порывом путается в жестких волосах, и, стоя в одиночестве, Дамиру кажется, что пора возвращаться домой. 

— Маяковский, в отличие от меня, спит как убитый. 

Гладь зеркала начала рябить, искажая отражение до темных тонов ночной спальни синего оттенка: первым четким объектом стал книжный шкаф с заумными фолиантами у дальней стены, потом край фальшь-окна, следом за ним деревянный каркас кровати, а далее — кусочек голого бледного плеча. Изображение немного трясётся и норовит завалиться вбок — кое-кто слишком не может нормально улечься. 

— Два часа и тридцать пять минут ночи, Дамир, — голос отдаёт холодком с примесью беспомощности, как если бы твоя любимая жвачка морозила мозги. 

Не найдя удобного положения, зеркало помещается на подушку. В зеркальце Дамира в секунду появляется  _ Стасик_, точнее половина  _Стасика_ —  он лежит на животе и определенно щурит сонные глаза без очков. Левая сторона лица утонула в подушке, а волосы в хаосе торчат вверх. 

В груди теплеет. 

— Привет, — Дамир мягко салютует ладонью.

— Привет. 

Стас говорит с хрипотцой — Дамир его определенно разбудил. Чувствует ли он вину? Стас никогда не узнает. 

— Что тебе снилось? — Дамир прислоняется к какому-то каменному зданию,  _ тут, блин, все из камня_, и разглядывает родинки на голом плече.  А у иллюзий есть маленькие шрамы от детской прививки?

— Я не обязан обо всем тебе рассказывать. 

— Неприличное, значит. 

Стас утыкается в подушку и Дамир ловит его глухой гортанный смех. Повернувшись обратно, он сохраняет каменное лицо, но в расслабленных бровях и маленькой морщинке у глаз Дамир читает неприкрытую истину вертящегося легкой дымкой в голове. 

— Кажется, там был Устинов, и я прожег ему пиджак, пока разговаривал с тобой об электромагнитных волнах в космической плазме. Ты, кстати, ни слова мне не сказал. 

— Ну говорю ж, че за пошлятина тебе снится. 

— Вы сейчас на электромагнитные волны, космическую плазму или самих себя наехали?

Дамир смеётся. Сигареты закончились, Медный отвечает тишиной, а до Скважины рукой подать.

— А где Виталик Валерьевич? 

— Спит где-то в фонтане. Может быть, — Дамир оглядывается вокруг, делая вид, что ищет его. — Ну вообще сказал, что дела ещё есть какие-то. Может, прямо сейчас валяется на полу моей гостиной с бутылкой пятизвездочного, — он двумя пальцами стучит по своему горлу. — Ты бы видел, как он стоя перепивал двух калмыков! Я тебе такую зеркалюху завтра покажу, ты оборжешься.

Стас потягивается в одеяле, немного оголяя грудь. 

— Жду не дождусь. 

Зеркальце Стаса, платиновое, без единой царапинки, лежит на соседней подушке и показывает Дамира в красном освещении Медного так, что это вызывает диссонанс — если немного расфокусировать зрение, можно притвориться, что он лежит рядом. А ещё мешает ветер, почти осязаемо задувая Стасу в лицо. 

Они замолчали. Дамир смотрит на Стаса неотрывно,  нежно, и последний рефлекторно ёжится. Стас все ещё с трудом узнаёт свои чувства с первого раза, но сейчас ему ясно как дважды два плюс два — хочется вдвоём под одним одеялом, чтобы завтра суббота и с попыткой в яичницу. 

— Кстати, у меня есть для тебя кое-что, — нарушив тишину, Дамир прокашливается. Он начинает хлопать себя по карманам.

«Что?» — молчит Стас, посерьёзнев в бровях.

Приложив все усилия к правому карману джинс, Дамир вынимает мятую салфетку, отправляет ее в левитацию перед собой и движением расправляет лицом к зеркалу. Чёрные чернила красиво коррелируют с белой бумагой, незамысловато складываясь в «inst: @yourhoneysun Маша ;)»

— Прям в пиджак засунула, прикинь? А у неё и кольцо на пальце было, я ещё так удивился, думаю, ну дела, да? Хотя мы все носим кольца на пальцах, погоди... — Дамир запнулся, задумался. — Ну в общем, — он знает, что ходит по охуенно острому лезвию, поэтому предпочитает смотреть на левитирующую салфетку, чем на потенциальную бурю с фаерболами в зеркале. Он щёлкает пальцами, и бумага мгновенно осыпается под ноги пеплом. — Тадам!

Стас молчит. У Дамира пепел на нью беленсах. 

— Потрясающе, — говорит Стас, привставая на локтях. На удивление Дамира, его голос абсолютно спокоен и даже лицо выражает дружелюбие и некую благодарность. 

— Ты не злишься? 

Стас фыркает.

— Ты удивишься, но у меня тоже есть для тебя подарок, — не дожидаясь ответа, он тянется куда-то за зеркало, к тумбочке. Слышится непонятное шуршание и громыхание железных ручек о прикроватное дерево. Дамир на секунду забывает дышать. 

— Стас...

— Не стоит. Это тебе. 

Вместо лица Стаса — огромный средний палец на весь экран, а следом — потухшая картинка и отражение Дамира, стоящее прямо под медным фонарём. Он ещё секунду всматривается в зеркальную поверхность, пока не вспоминает о грязном носке кроссовка. Зеркало со вздохом кладётся во внутренний карман пиджака, а последняя сигарета, припрятанная за ухом, поджигается кольцом. Дамир довольно выдыхает дым в балующийся ветер. 

Иллюзия или нет, но Стас, с усмешкой думает Дамир, засранец — точно настоящий. 


End file.
